He Loves You Now
by Night Owl 303
Summary: Shiley! My tag for the Quote Tag Game! Check to see if you were tagged!


**Sorry it took me forever to do this, I've been kind of busy. So I tag five people for the Nick Llama "****Quote Tag Game'. Go to their story to find out the rules. I got kind of lazy with this one because I wrote an awesome one with five quotes after realuizing my mistake! So please go look at it, it turned out pretty good. **

**I tag:**

**Msz-Joanne**

**CheezGoBoom**

**MileyDemiSelenaFan**

**xUrxxMyxxDestinyx**

**you aren't going to be his first, his last, or his only****...  
he's loved before, he will again. but if he loves you now,  
**_**what else matters?**_

**he's not perfect; you aren't either.  
and the two of you will never be perfect. **

Miley wasn't the kind of girl who thought too far ahead, but she was at this moment.

He was hers. She was his. But she wouldn't be the last girl who Shane Gray would love and it _killed_ her.

But she knew better than to over think.

"Smiley!" he lifted her up and kissed her lips tenderly.

It was moments like that she stopped thinking. Stopped breathing and let herself get lost in his pure being.

What else mattered?

He wasn't perfect, but neither was she.

And she loved him for it.

Shane loved her _now_.

And she was _not_ going to waste time thinking of what tomorrow might bring.

**but if he can  
make you laugh at least once,**

Miley laughed at some stupid joke Shane just told.

"You're special Shane." she grinned.

"Special or not I still have you don't I?" he smirked.

"Don't get cocky." she hit his shoulder.

"Ow!" Shane screamed like a girl.

"Awe. Shane want me to kiss his boo- boo?" Miley asked in a baby voice.

"Maybe you can kiss somewhere else." he pulled her in.

**cause you to think twice,**

"MILEY GET OFF THAT EDGE NOW!" Shane screamed.

"WHY?! I LOST HIM! I LOST MY BROTHER!" Miley was about to jump.

"But I love you..." Shane whispered.

She heard him and started sobbing as she sat down.

Shane rushed to her.

"Please don't ever do that to me again." he whispered as he enfulged her in a hug.

**  
and admits to being human and making mistakes, **

"Miley I'm so sorry!" Shane kept apologizing.

Her cheeks were tear stained and she was still spilling them out.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Miley ran out his front door.

She stopped and found Shane was behind her.

He picked her up and kissed her fiercely.

"Shane what are you...?"

Shane looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm human, I make mistakes, but if I let you walk out the door, I'd be making the biggest mistake of my life."

**hold  
on to him and give him the most you can. he is not going  
to quote poetry, he's not going to be thinking about you  
every moment, but he will give you a part of him that he  
knows you could break. **

"Miley, please don't leave me." he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Why Shane? I think you deserve to someone to love, and you obviously don't love me."

He sighed.

"Miley I do love you! Believe me I love you with everything I've got.

"I can't quote poetry, I don't think about you at every moment, but I do think about you most of the time.

"And Miley...

"You're the one girl that could break me."

**don't hurt him; **

Miley looked at Shane and for once he seemed... broken.

And she couldn't do it, no matter how much she thought he deserved better.

Miley couldn't hurt him.

**don't try to change  
him...**

Miley had a lot of things she didn't like about Shane.

He was always late.

He never seemed to say the right thing.

And she felt insecure that someone so amazing could even think of loving her.

"Hey Miles, sorry I'm late." Shane said as she opened her door.

She sighed and then smiled.

"It's okay Shane."

Because if it wasn't for his flaws, he wouldn't be Shane.

**don't expect more than he can give. **

"Miley... I'm sorry I can't be there for you today." Shane said over the phone.

"You have a broken leg and a concusion Shane you klutz. It's okay." she laughed.

"I love you." he answered.

"I love you too." she smiled and thought, _I don't need anymore than that._

**try not to over-  
analyze...**

_Shane looked at Miley and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her._

_"Miley... Can you do me a favor?" he asked._

_"Can we keep this an open relationship? I really like you, I'm just not one for commitment."_

_Miley felt her heart break a little, but she didn't over-analyze the situation._

_If she could have even a little of Shane why would she care?_

It's a good thing she said yes then too, because Shane was ready for commitment later on after that.

It just took him seeing her with Jake Ryan and punching his lights out for him to realize it.

**smile when he makes you happy **

"So, you like this?" he asked on their walk in the Rose Garden.

"Yes. It's beautiful Shane." she smiled and he grinned in response.

"Not as beautiful as you." he said.

"Corny much?" she laughed.

"It got me to see your beautiful smile didn't it?" he smiled.

**yell when  
he makes you mad...**

"I'M SORRY SHANE! BUT I'VE TAKEN ENOUGH! IT'S OVER!!!!" she yelled.

He'd hurt her for the last time.

Shane looked at her with sad eyes.

**and miss him when he's not there.**

Miley started walking towards the terminal.

She hadn't talked to Shane in a month since the break up.

And she missed him so much now that he wasn't there.

"MILEY!" she turned to see who was yelling her name.

"Shane?" she looked at him in shock.

"I... can't... let you... go." he heaved, obviously tired. He'd ran to get there on time.

"Miley I told you, I'm human, I make mistakes, but if I let you walk out the door, I'd be making the biggest mistake of my life. And I guess for once, I hope I'm not late." Shane looked in to her blue eyes as she melted into his brown eyes.

"You better be glad I like corny." she laughed and pulled him in.

**Wow corny much? Lol. But gotta admit, corny sometimes is actually really sweet. And it's nice when it meets reality.**


End file.
